Princess Allie
by Pixeleve
Summary: There are 2 kingdoms in the world of minecraft. Taiga & Cordillera. The princess is Allie, she's never gone outside, one day she decides to venture out. She faces many dangers, but will she be okay?... REVIEWS APPRECIATED :) :) Discontinued. Shoot me if ya care, I'm stuck


Kingdom: Taiga

King & Queen: King Aden & Queen Oona

Princess: Princess Allie

Princess: Princess Marlene

Army

General: General Ian

Commander: Commander Ben

Captain: Captain Euan

Sargent: Sargent Nathan

Lieutenant: Lieutenant Leah

Soldier: Jason

Soldier: Jackson

Soldier: Carmen

Soldier: Jacob

Soldier: Ashton

Soldier: Omar

Kingdom: Cordillera

King & Queen: King Brandon & Queen Serena

Prince: Hudson

Princess: Madeline

Army

General: General Nick

Commander: Commander Jether

Captain: Captain Adam

Sargent: Sargent Shawn

Lieutenant: Lieutenant Leah

Soldier: Seth

Soldier: Mitch

Soldier: Renee

Soldier: Mason

Soldier: Max

Soldier: Josh

A/N

These first few chapter won't really be showing that it's minecraft but it is and bear with me. I hope u enjoy, plz no mean reviews, I'm writing this to give everyone happiness, plus I'm busy writing 2 other stories.

Chapter 1: It's never fair

"Allie, sweetie? Time for bed." Called my father, the king. I sighed and closed my book, tucked it under my silk pillow and slumped on my bed. 'I wonder what's gonna happen with the Beast, will Belle save him? Ooh, I wish I could keep reading...' I thought and threw my soft plush silk blanket on me, my butler came into my room to fluff my pillow before leaving me to sleep. I sighed heavily, heaved myself off my bed and gazed out my small glass window, gazing at the cubed world below my father's castle on the tip of the mountain. I saw the shadowy outlines of my father's soldiers scouting below for any... Monsters. At least that's what I've heard. I've never been outside before. I've wanted to, but my father thinks I'll get hurt by the monsters. I stomped my foot in anger as I yearned to go outside. I crawled back in bed and dreamed of what would happen in 'Beauty & the Beast'.

"Milady? It's time to get up. Tomorrow is the ball, and the maids are ready for your dress fitting." Came my butler's voice. I grunted softly and tossed my cover over my head. "Milady? Princess Allie? Your mother needs you to get up and try on the dresses." My butler said, carefully knocking on my acacia wood door. I groaned, loud enough for my butler to hear, but pulled myself up, flattened my nightgown from the static of my bed and opened my door to see my butler standing there. "Hello and good morning." He said, "The maids are this way." He led me to the diamond encrusted room where my fitting always is and 4 maids were standing there with a golden colored dress. It had pale gold gloves, gold glass slippers, the whole dress it self was purely a gold color but the collar was a darker gold along with the hip, and the dress only barely reached the knees, or so I assumed. "Come, come, try this on." Said, Ruby, my favorite maid. She was always nice and quiet, but sometimes would be loud and wild when we hung out with my friends. I sighed and nodded to my butler for him to leave, "Yes, Mistress." He backed out and closed the diamond door behind him. I snatched the sun-yellow dress and entered the dressing room. I pulled my nightgown over my head and unzipped the dress, stepping into it, and opening the door. Ruby came over and zipped it up. "Ooh,ahh." Cooed the maids, and Ruby just stood there, hand on chin. "No," she finally said, "Let's try another, this doesn't suit you very much, better for Marlene." She said, gently pushing me to the dressing room. She unzipped it and I held it up, closed the door and took it off, slipping my nightgown back on. "This one?" Said another maid, I think her name was Mary, holding up a reddish colored dress. It had clear shoulder straps, so it looked like one of Tinker Bell's dress, but red. From the clavicle it started a faded reddish, and got more color into a deeper red, then down from the hip it began to fade again into the almost white color, the shoes where bright red and white, and the sleeves had a flowery design on the elbows. I sighed and walked back into the room, yanked off my neon green nightgown and pulled the red dress over my head. I walked out and spun around showing the maids, and they shook no. I sighed and tried another on, they promised it'd be the last. It was a turquoise dress. It had gold shoulders, dark blue shoes and gloves, gold collar, and the dress it self had all shades of blue and even pale green. I awed in amazement as I tried it on, and was stunned by the outcome. Beautiful. I widened my dark emerald eyes and ordered, "Mary, pinch me." Mary spin around and said, "W-what?" I nodded and she pinched me, I winced and opened my eyes and looked in the mirror again. The same as before. "My my, that's beautiful! That's a keeper. You're wearing that to the ball, now go get changed. Your father wants to speak to you." I nodded, grabbed my nightgown and put on blue and pink striped t-shirt, black shorts and sky blue sandals. I smiled to myself, and dashed out my door, slamming it behind me. I ran to my father's room and saw him in his royal robe. "Allie. Come, sit." He patted the side of his bed. I say on the edge and he smiled warmly, "Now, about the ball..." I groaned and flopped down on the bed, "Daaaaddy! There's no boys in the kingdom my age! They're either younger or older!" I screamed in frustration. He sighed and rubbed the sides of his head. "You won't be going to the ball with someone from OUR kingdom. Your going with Prince Hudson of the Cordillera kingdom." He announced, and my jaw dropped. 'No,' I thought sadly, 'I don't wanna!' I pounded my fist hard on the dark wood lamp table and stormed to my room, climbed onto my balcony, now watching the sun set. The purple, pink, and orange colors blending perfectly. 'I'll go down to the village and see Jade. She'll ought to know what to do. I silently exited my room, then broke out into a run when one of my father's soldiers saw me. "Hey, Princess Allie! Come back!" He called, arm outstretched. I sighed as I heaved myself onto my horse and said, "Hiya! Go Midnight, go!" She ran out, the soldiers streaming behind us. I laughed and whooped, my blonde braids wildly waving behind me. As I entered the lower kingdom, many villagers stopped and stared, "The princess has arrived." One declared and I shushed him. "Anyone seen Jade Ronnoc'O?" I bellowed and one young boy pointed to the left. I clicked my tongue and Midnight dashed off but I gave the bit a quick pat on the shoulder before running. "Jade! Look out!" I screamed and she screamed when she saw Midnight running towards her. She threw herself to the side and Midnight skidded at a halt. I climbed off and helped Jade up. "Ugh," she grunted, spitting out some hay, "what was that for?" She said, and I just shrugged, rolling my eyes at her dramatic ness. She groaned and laughed, lightly punching my arm, "Notch! Your so gullible, I'm kidding. I know u can't ride a horse well, might as well ride a spider!" I flinched at her comment, my father says every mob is danger. She giggled again, brushing the straws off her navy blue pants and showed me her outfit, it had pale brown sleeves, darker brown over shirt and the golden rimmed brown boot I'd given her. She looked great, for a towns girl. I smiled and said, "Have a date for the ball?" I asked, she'd been saving her money for a whole year so she could go, and she said she'd be going. She sighed and shook her head. I sighed, "My father wants me to go with the prince of Cordillera. Ya know, Hudson." Her jaw dropped too, just as mine did, except her reaction was very different. "What?! Ooh, lucky! He's soooo cute!" She sighed and sat down on a crate. "Well," I began, "Prince Hudson doesn't know what I look like..." She got my hint and sprang up, "Wha? You mean, I can go with him?! B-but my dress-" I cut her off and pulled her up on my horse, racing back to my room. I opened my door and searched thru my closet. "Ah,ha!" I said, making her jump in surprise. I pulled the dress off its hanger and showed her, it was the red dress from earlier that day. She tried it on and she was the most fairest of them all. It for her perfectly and she smiled gratefully, "I'll return it after, ok?" I shook my head, "Nope, keep it, it suits you." She went back to the village and I sat in my bed, finished my book, Belle had finally got to marry Beast, the Creeper, but he'd became human! I was happy with the ending, but not with mine. I'd run out of books, luckily before Jade left she'd insisted I'd keep one of her books in return for the dress. Tangled. Read the book. I'd only read the first few pages and and I was in awe already, Rapunzel had run away to see the lights, and without permission! Thrilled by the thought I opened my window and breathed the crisp evening air. I began to sneak out but I quickly closed my window and sat back on my bed, too scared. That night I had many nightmares of getting eaten by the creatures outside and I didn't leave my room all night, even when I had to get a drink.


End file.
